Tigger's Snoreing Problem a Rabbit and Tigger Fanfic
by Breanna Harmeyer
Summary: This is an idea i got after thinking about how Tigger snored in Pooh's Grand Adventure. How would Rabbit deal with Tigger's snoring. Tigger's sweaters are from the New Adventures of Whine The Pooh series and Rabbit's purple sweater is from Pooh Learns The Four Season's. The sending of the balloon is from the New Adventures of Whine the Pooh


It was Rabbit's and Tigger's first night together after there wedding. Tigger got on the right side of the bed and Rabbit on the other.

"Goodnight long ears." Tigger yawned.

"Goodnight Tigger." Rabbit said as he blew out the candle and lay down.

He was dreaming about planting seeds in his garden when all of a sudden *snore*. Rabbit woke up with a start and sat up in bed. He looked over to his right and found that the snoring came from his husband, Tigger. He put his pillow over his ears but he could still hear the sound. Then he put his fingers in his ears but that didn't help ether and so for the rest of the night he was kept awake by Tiggers snoring.

The next morning Tigger awoke.

"Morning Rabbit." Tigger said. "Hey, you look tired, did you have a nightmare or something."

"No, your snoring kept me up all night." Rabbit complained.

"I'm sorry long ears" Tigger said.

"It's all right Tigger, but from now on you'll have to sleep in the chair."

"But Rabbit."

"No buts."

"Alright."

And from that moment on Rabbit slept in his bed and Tigger slept on the chair.

It was winter and Rabbit shivered through the comforter that he slept under to keep him warm. Now he regretted his decision for having Tigger sleeping in the chair. He missed the fact that someone was there sleeping next to him and the fact that, on a cold night like this, Tigger's body heat would have kept him warm. He imagined snuggling up to Tigger as the wind roared outside and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

It was close to Christmas and everyone in the Hundred-Acre Wood was making their Christmas lists. Rabbit guessed that the only thing on Pooh's list would be honey.

"It's all that bear ever thinks about." Rabbit complained to himself as he walked in the door. Tigger was sitting at a writing desk that they had gotten as a wedding present from Christopher Robin, with ink and quill busily writing his Christmas list. Rabbit looked over his shoulder to see what he was writing.

"Tigger, I can't even read that." Rabbit said as he jabbed a finger at the paper, "How do you think Santa's going to read it."

It was true Tiggers writing looked like a bunch of squiggles.

"Signed Tigger." said Tigger as he shook the quill and made his signature, which was really just a spat of ink on the page. "There it's all finished." Tigger said proudly as he took the paper, folded it, put it into a white envelope, and licked it closed. The then put 'From Tigger' and under that he put 'To Santa' "That way it'll know where to go when it flies to the north pole." Tigger explained to himself.

"Tigger, haven't you heard a word I just said." Rabbit was getting annoyed.

Tigger finally looked up.

"Oh, hiya long ears." he said excitedly.

"Tigger your writing looks like a bunch of squiggles," Rabbit jabed his finger at the envelope this time," how is Santa going to read it."

"He'll know how to read it. He knows my hand writ'in.

Rabbit rolled his eyes.

Have you made you list to Santa yet?" Tigger asked.

"Well... no. I was too busy storing everything for winter."

"But Rabbit, I helped you get ready for winter. Remember."

Tigger was more a help than harm ever since he became his husband.

'l guess love can really change you' Rabbit thought the first time Tigger volunteered to help Rabbit. And the best part was that he didn't mess up his garden. He harvested his crops faster than he would have if he had done it himself and Tigger had also helped collect firewood for the winter, And all the food was stored in the pantry for the winter because of Tigger too.

"I guess your right, Tigger, I guess I just forgot."

"Well ya better get busy writ'in now because were send'in our list's this afternoon."

So Rabbit grabbed some paper, pushed Tigger aside and swiped the quill from his hand. The only thing that he wrote down was:

'Dear Santa

Please, all I ask for this Christmas is some ear plugs. So Tigger can sleep together again. Tigger and I are married now if you didn't already know and on our first night together his snoring kept me up all night so from then on he has to sleep in the chair in my front room. I really miss his company.

Signed

Rabbit

P.s. Get something for Tigger too.

Then Rabbit folded the paper, got a white envelope, put the paper in and licked it.

"All right, I'm all ready." Rabbit declared.

"We have to hurry becuse it's almost sunset." Tigger grabbed his hand and before Rabbit could protest he was put on Tiggers back and bounced all the way to the big tree.

"Tigger, Rabbit said as he tried to stay on the bouncing Tigger, "I thought that you said that we were supposed to meet the others in the afternoon?"

"I forgot to mention the sunset part, sorry Rabbit." Tigger apologetically said.

They finally got to the big tree and met with Christopher Robin, Piglet, Eeyore, Owl, Pooh, Kanga and Roo, who were already there.

"Hello Tigger dear." Kanga said.

"Hello Misis Kanga mam." Tigger called.

Rabbit still gets jealous when Kanga calls Tigger "dear"

Roo bounced over.

"Hya Tigger."

"Hya Roo."

"What did you wish for Tigger?" Roo asked.

"A pogo stick, a banana split..."

"You should have never asked." Rabbit complained as he and Roo had to listen to Tigger list everything he wished for.

"And that's what I wished for." Tigger finished.

By that time the sun had already begun to set and Rabbit and Roo had fallen asleep.

They awoke with a start when Tigger had stopped talking.

"And what did you wish for Roo?"

"I wished for snow shoes." Roo said excitedly.

Then Tigger turned to Christopher Robin.

"Here ya go Christopher Robin." Tigger said as he handed him Rabbit's and his own Christmas list's.

Christopher Robin tied all the envelopes to a balloon and let the balloon go. The envelopes were lifted into the air by the wind and carried far away. They all watched as the balloon flew farther and farther away into the sky until it was nothing but a red dot in the sky.

Then they said Merry Christmas to each other and headed to there own homes.

Christmas Day came at last and Rabbit was the first one up. He tip towed from his room, past Tigger, and to the tree that he and Tigger had decorated the night before. He spotted a orange and black striped package. He guessed that was for Tigger. Then he saw a red package tied with a green bow. On the tag it said 'To Rabbit' and under that is said 'From Santa'

"I wonder what it could be." Rabbit shook the box. He didn't hear anything. He wanted to open it but since it was there first Christmas together he decided to wait until Tigger woke up. He went and checked there stockings. They were filled to the brim. Then he went to the kitchen and the cookies and milk were gone. All that was left where cookie crumbs. The carrots that he had left on the plate for Santa's reindeer had nothing but crumbs too. There was a note left on the table and it said:

Dear Rabbit

Thanks' for the cookies I loved them. P.S. Thank you for leavening the raider something too.

Signed,

Santa

P.S.S I left something that you will like under the tree. Merry Christmas and see you both next year.

Finally Tigger awoke and saw Rabbit walking towards him.

"Merry Christmas Tigger." Rabbit said as he held mistletoe up above Tiggers head and kissed him on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Rabbit." Tigger smiled.

"Come one let's open our presents." Rabbit said excitedly. He ran to the tree and grabbed Tiggers present and gave it to him.

Rabbit got his gift and the one that he was giving Tigger.

"Open yours first." Rabbit said to Tigger.

Tigger ripped the present open and lifted the lid and pulled out two sweaters. One was blue and the other was green. Both had a white T in the middle.

Rabbit gave his present to Tigger first. It had :A tail warmer, ear muffs, a hat with holes for Tiggers ears, mittens and a scarf all orange and black.

"I made them myself."

"Thank you Rabbit." Tigger hugged Rabbit and Rabbit hugged back.

"Here you go Rabbit." Tiggr said as he handed a box wrapped awkwardly with carrot wrapping paper.

Rabbit unwrapped it and pulled out: Carrot shaped ear muffs, and a tail warmer that was orange and had a green stem on the top. A hat that was the same as the tail warmer except it had two holes for Rabbits ears. A scarf that had carrots on it. Mittens that where orange and had a green trim and on the top of each one had a carrot on top. And three sweaters. One was green. One was blue and one was purple. They all had an R in the middle.

Rabbit smiled.

"Thank You Tigger."

"But the best gift of all is that I get to spend Christmas and every day after that with you." Tigger said.

Rabbit began to cry happy tears.

"That's the sweetest thing that anybody has said to me." he said Rabbit opened the gift that he got from Santa. He untied the green bow carefully and lifted the lid to find ear plugs. Carrot shaped ear plugs. And in the box was a note:

Dear Rabbit

Congratulations on the marriage. Hope this helps with the snoring. Happy sleeping.

Signed,

Santa

Also he pulled out a robe. It was red with white furry trim and a black rope around the waist.

"Now you'll be warm during the day and the night." Tigger said.

"Now that I have my ear plugs I wished for, you can sleep with me tonight."

"You really mean it!" Tigger jumped up excitedly.

Rabbit nodded.

That night as Rabbit snuggled close to Tigger he thought 'This has been the best Christmas I have ever had'


End file.
